What's A Honeymoon?
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: Companion one-shot to 'What's Christmas' Lexa takes Clarke to meet Luna, and also somewhat has a honeymoon ? Read, don't read. I could care less... Actually please read it, it makes me feel like I'm actually doing something good with my life. also, minor Octaven.
**_Companion one-shot to "What's Christmas?". Sorry if things so really add up or anything but I hope you guys like it. Also, I'm not sure why, but I've spelled Lexa/Leksa in the two different spellings._**

 ** _p.s: I also wrote about half of this in my sleep deprived state at 4 in the morning and I've had maybe 4 or five hours of sleep, also Titus is dead. yay._**

 ** _so enjoy._**

* * *

Clarke twisted the platinum ring on her finger as she watched Lexa lead her horse from the gate. She watched her wife pull her armor off of her sweat soaked clothes and hand it to a servant before unbuckling the saddle on her horse and heaving it off, handing it off to another servant, and grabbing her brushes. Clarke smiles as she watches her wife pull her hair off her sweat covered neck and over to the side before brushing the sweat from her horses coat. "If you don't stop staring, kids are gonna think the drool coming from your mouth is normal." A voice laughs, causing Clarke to jump.

Standing next to Clarke with her arms crossed over her chest, is Raven. Clarke can see the shiny silver band hanging on the thin chain hanging around her neck. Clarke and Lexa had their joining ceremony and marriage three short weeks after the proposal. They've been married for just over four months, and now her best friend was as well. "Oh whatever, Raven." Clarke rolls her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like go bother my mother in medical or drool over Octavia while she's training?" Clarke asks. "I already did both of those things." Raven says. "O is busy training her own second, now that she's Lexa's second and one of her advisors." The mechanic says and the two make their way down the steps of the tower to greet Lexa.

"Hello Raven, Clarke." Lexa smiles at the two. Clarke smiles at her wife and her eyes fall on the matching platinum ring on the Commander's finger. "How was the meeting with Luna?" Clarke asks. "It went well, she says she wishes to meet you." Lexa says and takes a towel that her handmaiden offered her to wipe the sweat away. "I was thinking we could take a trip to the coast soon." Lexa suggests, raising an eyebrow. Just as Clarke is about to ask what will happen in Polis in their absence, Lexa answers the unasked question. "Aden will stand in. He is my new _Fleimkappa_ , after all." Lexa smiles slightly. "Come on, let us get inside."

Lexa woke up the next morning on the floor and the sheets wrapped around her. She thinks for a second before she remembers when she and Clarke were in bed, she had thoughtlessly rolled to one side, losing her balance and taking Clarke to the floor with her. She remembers Clarke had laughed at her and she recalls her cheeks flushing and mumbling out an apology before Clarke smirked at her and leaned down to husk in her ear. "Don't be sorry, I like it on the floor."

Lexa leaned up to stretch her arms out but was quickly met with Clarke swinging her leg over her hips and sitting on her. "Morning." Clarke smiles down at her. "Good morning." Lexa smiles, leaning forward and sitting up, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzling her nose into Clarke's neck. "How'd you sleep?" Clarke asks, tilting her head to give Lexa better access. "Fine." Lexa mumbles against her wife's skin, trailing small kisses over it. She pulls away and looks at the blonde's neck, raising her hand to run her fingers over the marks from the night before. Lexa hesitates slightly before she speaks.

"I don't know what it is," She whispers, touching the bruises on Clarke's collar bone and base of her neck. "But I love seeing these on your skin, _ai hodnes_." She whispers. Clarke smiles. "I do too." She whispers, tilting her head down to look at Lexa's bruises. "You fared worse than I did." She chuckles, raising her hand to run her fingers over the still prominent teeth marks in Lexa's shoulder, and the red scratch marks littering the Commander's back. Lexa leans back to look at Clarke, to really take in her appearance. Blonde hair swept behind her shoulders, small bruises littering her chest, and those bright blue eyes staring into her own.

Clarke glances down after meeting her lover's gaze, cheeks flushing at the memory of giving her the marks on her body. Her eyes land on the small incision just under the Commander's breasts, at the top of her abdomen. The Commander's brush with death that she can remember all too well. "Hey," Lexa whispers, raising her hand and cupping Clarke's cheek to look into her eyes. "Do not worry of the past. It was long ago." She says. "And I'm here now." She says, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Octavia." Lexa says, as they're riding through the forest a few days later. The Commander's advisor and second smiled. "It's my job." Octavia says. "It'll also be the honeymoon Rave and I never had." She smiles, glancing at the brunette riding behind her on the horse. Raven had fallen asleep not long ago and was slumped against the warrior's back. "What is a honeymoon?" Lexa asks, watching Clarke riding ahead of them, taking in their surroundings. Octavia takes a minute to think of the right words before replying. "After a couple gets married, they usually go off, just the two of them. Usually there's a lot of sex involved and you only leave bed to get food." Octavia says.

"Did you not have a lot of sex when you got married?" Lexa asks and Octavia has to hold in her laugh. "No we did." Octavia laughs. "Do you not remember Clarke complaining that she had walked in on us in the mechanic's room in Polis?" Octavia asks. Lexa nods. She did remember, she listened to Clarke complain about it constantly. "Just, usually a honeymoon is when the couple would go on a vacation, no interruptions." Octavia explains. "Like, when you and Clarke were married, you guys went to the dropship for a few days." Octavia reminds her. She, Raven, Bellamy, Harper, and Monroe had returned to the dropship just before the wedding and set it up for them, bringing with them a weeks' supply of food and water, candles and various blankets and pillows they had found in Arkadia.

Lexa remembers that. She remembers that very well. Those had been the nicest days. She didn't have to be Commander, she was just _Lexa_. The same Lexa who right before the battle of Mount Weather, let Clarke back her into a table. The same Lexa who let her walls down against Titus' wishes and fell in love, proving that love is **not** weakness.

"Hey," Clarke says and she approaches the three women on her own horse. "How much longer do we have?" She asks. Octavia and Lexa look up at the sky. They had begun their ride the day before for the Boat Clan. "We should reach the edge of the Boat Clan by late afternoon." Octavia says. "I'm excited." Clarke smiles at Lexa. "I've never seen the beach." She says, bring her horse to walk next to Lexa's own. Lexa frowns slightly, remembering that being from space, they never got to see the beach from the sky, and she hadn't gotten to when they landed. But then Lexa smiled; the first time Clarke would see the beach would be with her.

As the women reached the outskirts of Luna's territory, Lexa took a deep breath. It had only been a week, but she was always happy to be back in her friend's territory. "That's the smell of the beach." Lexa says when she hears Clarke inhale deeply from her side. Clarke smiles over at Lexa, and it's one of those smiles that, as cheesy as it sounds, makes Lexa's heart warm. As they ride through, they get many waves and cheers for Heda coming through. Lexa just smiles, waving in return. "Hey Clarke," Octavia smiles from her horse. "I bet you a new sword that I can beat you to Luna's village." She says. "Challenge accepted." Clarke smirks. "How far?" She asks. "About three miles or so from here." Octavia says. "You're on." Clarke says and Raven laughs from her seat behind her own wife and holds on tight.

"Make it a new sword and sheath and you've got a deal." Lexa says. "Oh, you're so on." Octavia says, turning her horse to lie her up with Lexa's. "Losers by the winner a new sword and sheath." Clarke says confidently. Once they're all lined up, they urge into a gallop. Octavia takes off in front, Clarke behind. Lexa followed shortly after them, leaving them room. Octavia glances back to see the Commander further behind them. Lexa just smirks, because taking off was Octavia's first mistake. Her stallion will tire out before they make it. Lexa, however, has her perks as Commander, her horse being one of them. She picked her stallion out of ten brought to her when she first took command at age 16, eight years earlier. Her nine year old stallion, Akino.

From her spot in the back, she could see Octavia's horse, Helios, was starting to slow, but they were only half way through the trek. Octavia and Raven urged Helios faster, and Clarke was soon approaching and passing her. Lexa rides next to an upset Octavia, while the Commander smirked. She had been holding Akino back the entire race, but she finally let him go. He surged forward, past Octavia, and caught up to Clarke. He kept pace with Clarke long enough for Lexa to smirk in triumph before surging forward.

Lexa pulled in on Akino's reins when they reached the middle of Luna's tribe. Lexa turned Akino around just in time for Octavia, Raven, and Clarke to ride in behind her. "I can't believe I lost." Octavia exclaims. "Helios and I have been training so hard." She pouts. "He tires easy if you push him too hard, too fast." Lexa says. "Don't worry about the sword," Lexa says. "Yeah, I'm sure I can find a way to repay you." Clarke smirks. "Heda," A voice chuckles behind her, causing her to turn Akino around again, being met with a tall woman, blonde, almost white hair. "You always like to make an entrance, young Heda." The woman smiles, stroking Akino's nose.

Lexa quickly dismounts and approaches the woman, reaching out and gripping her forearm in greeting. "It's good to be back." She says, excitedly. Clarke dismounts and walks behind Lexa and up to her wife's side. "Hello Clarke," The woman smiles. "I'm Luna, it's nice to finally meet you." She says, gripping her forearm in greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you, as well." Clarke smiles. "Come, hand your horses off to Akiak and Makoa and bring your friend's inside." Luna smiles. "I'm sure you're all hungry from the journey."

"You would have met her sooner, had you not been in hiding for four years." Lexa says. "I had my reasons, Leksa." Luna says with a slight chuckle before looking over to Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. "Queen Nia wanted me dead from that incident. After that, I was simply charting my own lands." Luna says, a hint of amusement in her tone. "For nearly four years?" Lexa asks. "It was peaceful." It's all Luna says before giving a small smile.

"It's nice to see our young Heda, joined with someone." Luna says teasingly. "I'm hardly young now, Luna. 25 is not as young as I used to be." Lexa sighs. "The years have been good to you, Leksa." Luna says. She's about to speak again, but a servant comes up to her side, whispering something in her ear. "Excuse me, a few of my generals seek an audience." Luna says, standing. "I'm not sure how long this will take, but until tomorrow, Heda Leksa." Luna says, giving her a small smile. Once Luna takes her leave, Clarke leans over to whisper in Lexa's ear, resting a hand on the brunette's thigh and gently squeezing it.

"Luna was right. The years certainly have been good to you, _Heda._ " She whispers. "Guys," Clarke says, pulling away from Lexa to address her friends. "I'm kind of tired from that race, so we're going to bed now." Clarke says, yawning for emphasis. "Alright, we'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna take Raven down to the shore tonight." Octavia says. "Alright, we'll see you in the morning." Clarke says.

And an hour later, as the couple are in bed in their tent close to the coast, with Clarke's nails scratching at her skin and the blonde whimpering and whispering her name, Lexa can't help but think that this 'honeymoon' is off to a great start.


End file.
